Hellcats… the missing scenes eps 1519
by Bluedreamer
Summary: This is my humble attempt of writing the missing scenes from eps 15-19 of Marti and Julian. One shot. R&R


**Hellcats… the missing scenes eps.15-19**

Hi, I was way too frustrated on how CW changed the relationship of Marti and Julian overnight. In episode 15 Marti and Julian were student and teacher and a few innocent flirty comments to episode 19 in which they flirt openly not caring about colleagues...

It just feels we skipped out on certain scenes… so this is my humble attempt of writing the missing scenes.

I would love to read your comments on this and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes as English is not my mother tongue.

_Disclaimer: The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me. _

**Prologue or the end of episode 15: God Must Have My Fortune Laid Away**

As they were finishing Redemption Song, Marty caught her teacher looking at her. She couldn't take her eyes of him until Travis playfully punched her.

Marty was about to answer his punch when Charlotte informed she was tired and wanted to leave. Few minutes after Savannah and Charlotte left Cheertown, the other non-residents left.

Travis was going to Wanda's who had taken into him and offered him Marty's room and Morgan left with Julian and Vanessa.

This had been a very long day…

**Episode 16: Fancy Dan**

_Author's notes: " This episode will not involve Julian… Sorry people" _

**Episode 17: Don't Make Promises (You Can't Keep)**

A few days later Julian announced in class that he was going to pursue three strikes law on a bigger scale and that he would have to give up teaching for some time.

All the students congratulated him. They all shook hands with him and wished him luck. Marty as usual decided on the hug which got the students whispering and Morgan to huff.

-"Miss Perkins, I am not a hugger," he told her once again visibly embarrassed at her gesture.

Marty stepped back seeming a little disappointed. Julian had to keep his demeanor but thought to himself that he may have allowed it to go on a little longer if the crowd was not there.

He realized just then and there something he was denying. He was attracted to Marty and that she was attracted to him.

To ease off the tension in the room Julian decided to joke on this instead of aggravating the situation

"I guess I really need to give you this book," he said and gave her a book he had just finished writing.

The title read Ten things every lawyer does wrong. The classroom laughed and Marty showed annoyance when she understood this was actually a gift from her professor.

**Episode 18: Woke Up Dead**

A week after the trailer of his movie, Dan decided to test out his movie and knew exactly where he was going to show it. That evening Dan showed the movie at the Rat much to Wanda's dismay. After getting the Hellcat "kids & co" orders she proceeded to get them their fries and drinks before setting off for the night.

Marty who was seated at the back with Dan turned to see her mom leave and punched her friend.

-"We now know what excuse we need to come up with to avoid Wanda questions" she grinned.

-"You have any evil plans in mind?" Dan asked his friend.

-"Who knows," Marty smiled at him and proceeded in watching the movie while snacking on the fries.

The zombies had just starting eating up a cheerleader when blood went all over the screen. Dan was overjoyed to see the reaction of the spectators. The viewers all screamed at the scene, including the Hellcat actors and Marty nearly choked on her food.

"Watching a horror movie while eating is so not good for your digestion miss Perkins" Julian laughed at his former student.

Marti gulped and managed to somehow swallow her food before looking up at the familiar voice.

"Julian, I got this habit partially because of you" she answered the man who then raised an eyebrow.

Dan looked at his friend and then looked to see who she was talking too. He instantly disliked the man for no reason.

"In order to get Travis' case, I told you I was willing to give up time on showering, eating and sleeping… so now I got used to eating while doing other stuff" Marti answered back "to save time."

Julian just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Miss Perkins, I clearly remember telling you to keep on showering though," he added.

"And environment activists will say shower with a friend," Marty said out jokingly but realized that Julian did not say anything to this comment.

The sexual tension was oozing between the two of them. He remembered how all this started from the first day he saw Marty and how things were going since.

Julian was getting this funny feeling around Marty. While he was not confortable about it, Marty was getting cheekier each time they were meeting.

He got tempted more than once to talk to Marty but backed out each time. He remembered one of Lancer's big scandal ten years ago that involved her coach and Red Raymond. This got the man fired.

He preferred not to give "it" a try and to give it instead an elusive escape.

"Anyhow, I just came to say goodbye miss Perkins," he told her and left towards his faculty office.

Not knowing what to answer, Marty bit her nail wandering what she should do.

"Marty, I think you really need to go shower with him to get that heat off" Dan started.

"It's not what you think," Marty answered him back.

"Whatever it is you call it, go after him, or you, my friend, might have regrets," Dan told her.

Marty smiled at her best friend who knew her best and left the Rat. She headed towards the law faculty and straight to Julian's office.

Marty stopped at his nametag just outside his office. Julian was remaining a faculty member as he was one of Lancer's faculty counselors.

She gathered all the confidence she had and entered his office.

"I'm going to miss you Professor" Marti said to him

"and so it goes back to professor huh?"

"I'm going to miss you Julian" Marty corrected and starred into his eyes.

Marty realized that Julian was starring too and that they did not break eye contact until Marty walked up to him and hugged him. She expected him to pull her off or say something like that he wasn't a hugger but he did not do any of that.

Instead he embraced his arms around her waist and Marti just smiled.

"I really have to get going Miss Perkins," he whispered to her before breaking off from the hug.

Julian proceeded in taking his files and started to walk towards the door with Marty. He stopped and turned towards Marti

"I hope you'll come and see me at my new workplace miss Perkins," he asked her

She did not want to part from him but there was nothing much she could do or say without being inappropriate.

"Sure will," Marty had just leaned and poked him playfully. "I better rush off before getting late for my practice."

Marty ran from Julian to hide off the tears that were now flowing freely down her face. She was not going to give and was going to find a way not to lose this special connection.

As she was outside the law faculty, she suddenly stopped and thought to herself 'Things might actually get easier now that Julian's no longer my teacher'

**Conclusion or the beginning of episode 19****:****Before I Was Caught**

With a big smile on her face, Marty headed back to her gym. Her mind still thinking of Julian, she managed to trip and fall down the stairs creating a certain commotion around her.

"Are you alright Marty" Lewis and Savannah asked her in unison before the whole squad circled Marty.

"I'm perfectly fine," the girl said and tried to get up and winced in pain.

"You better stay put on this rehearsal Marty," Savannah insisted before turning to her boyfriend "Dan could you get some ice for Marty's ankle."

**The end… or at least where the beginning the TV show episode 19 begins.**

I hope you enjoyed reading this fiction. Reviews and comments are more than welcome. Cheers. Blue Dreamer.


End file.
